


Not Quite the One

by judithyaffa



Series: Drabbles [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithyaffa/pseuds/judithyaffa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good things come to those who wait. See if you can guess who's talking. Entirely in Dialogue. </p><p>Spoilers for "In the Beginning". Written for the E/O Challenge on Fanfiction.net. Word of the week: Crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite the One

_Over here, green eyes. Gorgeous hunk of flesh. Lean on me, baby. You've got great hands._

"This is the one you want."

"You know something about cars?"

_No! Don't bring him over!_

"My Dad taught me everything I know... This is a great car."

"You're right. "

_Not as pretty but he's got taste._

"What are you buying that for?"

"Promised someone I would."

" _This_ thing's still gonna be badass when it's 40."

_Tell him, baby! I'd crush that van!_

"I'll take this one."

_Not the one I picked, but... later? You can run those hands over me any time!_


End file.
